Going Hollywood
Going Hollywood is the eighth episode of season 1 and it is an one hour premiere. Plot Eric Makes A Viral Video that soon becomes a hit around the world. While Lois Tries to ask Stevie to the dance Meanwhile Peter and Gracie are banned from the dance and forced to work for the Principal's daughter,Maggie Script Part 1 of the one hour special Stevie:Cue special effects! (The camera makes it look like Eric is driving in space) Eric:Aliens! (It looks like Aliens has appeared and the kart shoots lazers) Stevie:Return to Earth! Eric:(Stops the kart) That's my life. Galactic Racer. Stevie:And cut! Eric:Uploading to SplashFace? Stevie:Yep! Eric:We're gonna make a hit! Stevie:Now to tell the principal that we want Eric:Galactic Racer on the big screen! Eric:Woo! Let's go! (As Eric and Stevie leave,Lois stops Stevie) Lois:Hey Stevie! Stevie:Hey. Lois:You know how I hate Peter,right? Stevie:Yeah? Lois:And I don't like Eric like that.. Stevie:Yep. Lois:I need a date to the dance at school.. Stevie:Okay! (Walks off) Lois:No! I want you to go to the dance with me! Stevie:Uh..Why?! Lois:You're the only boy I'd actually date. Stevie:Oh..Wow..Okay! Lois:Now go! (School Gym,After school) Peter:Hey Gracie,do you hate me? Gracie:No.. No I don't! You're cool! Peter:Umm.. I like you.. Gracie:I like you too! Peter:No.. more than a friend like. Gracie:Oh! Um.. I have someone else in mind... Peter:Let me love you! (tackles her and tries to kiss her) Gracie:Peter! No! (Laughs a bit) Principal Daniel:(Walks in the school gym) It's all coming alo- Peter and Gracie! Stop! Peter:Oh snap.. Gracie:... Principal Daniel:You two are banned from the dance for trespassing in the school gym! Peter:No! Gracie:We'll do anything! Principal Daniel:Oh.. Anything? I have a daughter.. And she is gonna be all alone on the night of the dance. Peter:We'll babysit! Gracie:How old is she? Principal Daniel:She's 12. Peter:No problem for us then. Gracie:Take us to her! Principal Daniel:You'll be in Miss. Hayes' class. Peter:Let's go! (Goes to the 2nd floor) Gracie:(Follows) Maggie:Hi! I'm Maggie. Let's play dollies! Gracie:Aww,she's a sweetheart! Peter:Aww! (Later,Gracie and Peter are tied up and Maggie throws dolls at them) Maggie:DOLLIES!! Peter:Dollies?! Gracie:You had to kiss me! Peter:Ahhh!! (Dance) Stevie:This party is cool. Lois:Come on lover boy,I'm going to get some punch. Stevie:Fine..(follows) Eric:(On stage) Okay everybody! I'd like everybody to look at my newest video,with help from Stevie,..Eric:Galactic Racer! (Audience claps) (The video starts) Eric:Everyone around me is..DEAD...I must hero up.. And repopulate the human race! Oops. I farted. ERIC:GALATIC RACER! Eric:(Hops onto the kart) (Later) Nathan:Yo,dude. I liked that video. Eric:Wow! You're Nathan Rogers! From Hollywood! Nathan:Umm.. Yeah. I go to school here.. I know some famous people who can hook you up. I'm gonna contact Jake Gertie. Y'know,Jake Gertie Show. Eric:Thanks! Can I bring my director? Nathan:Yeah.. Stevie:Dude! We're Going Hollywood!! (Upstairs) Maggie:Now to watch some Elmo! (Turns on TV and leaves) Peter:Ha! I'll change the channel! Gracie:Please don't! Peter:(Swings into the TV and it falls) Principal Daniel:(Hears the noise and walks to it) Maggie:(Hurries in,unties them and fake cries) Principal Daniel:What the?! Maggie:They broke my TV!! Principal Daniel:Guys!! Gracie:It's not our fault! Peter:She did it! Principal Daniel:Maggie! Tomorrow! After school! (Walks out) (Airport) Mom:Stevie,your parents gave you permission to stay with us in Hollywood! Stevie:Cool! Let's go! Eric:Woo! (Upstairs) Maggie:(Chases them with a knife) FOR NARNIA!! Peter:(Carries Gracie) For our lives! Gracie:(Calls Lois) LOIS! MISS. HAYES' ROOM. TOMORROW. Lois:What? I'll be there! (Plane) Stevie:Eric,we're going primetime,baby! Eric:Hollywoooood! Old Lady:Shhh! Eric:Sorry.. Stevie:Hey lady! Mind your chiz! Old lady:I outta tell you that you suck! Stevie:Excuse me?! Eric:Whoa! Stop,dude! Stevie:Fine.. End Part 1 Part 2 The Jake Gertie Show Jake:We have a special guest tonight,star of Eric:Galactic Racer,Eric Lange! Eric:Woo! Jake:And his director,Steven Stevie:... Jake:So,How were you inspired to make this? Stevie:Well,we bo- Jake:THAT'S FOR ERIC! Eric:Well,we liked many special effect viral videos. So me and my bud,Stevie,made one. Duh. Jake:Do you plan to make a sequel? Eric:No not soon. Jake:Get off my show. You're famous! Eric:Okay.. Come on,lets go. Stevie:(Follows him) (Florida,Next day) Lois:I'm here guys. I brought poor Stevie. He was rejected. Stevie:Thanks..(Kisses her) Lois:Stevie! What the... Stevie:I'm sad! Lois: (Slaps him) We're even. Get the little girl. Go with the plan. Stevie:Bye guys! (Peter and Gracie leave out) Maggie:I'll kill you both! Lois:Kill us in the hallways! Come on! (Runs in the hallways) Stevie:Ahh! (Runs too) Maggie:Haha! Principal Daniel: Maggie? Maggie:Dad? Principal Daniel: You're in big trouble. Lois:Yes! Stevie:I'm still sad,can we kiss again? Lois:No! (The track) Peter:And.. I just really wanted someone who understanded me. Gracie:Oh... I'll be there for you but I on- Peter:(Kisses her) Gracie:Peter.. I really like you. I do. But only as a friend.. Peter:Yeah.. Sorry. (Backstage) Eric:Why did they take him away?! Jake:No one likes him! Eric:He helped with the video! Jake:So? Do you want "friends" or do you wanna be famous? Eric:If I could choose. I rather have my friends. (Storms off home) Mom:Huh? Eric:I want to go home! Mom We'll leave tomorrow then. I'll get us tickets. Eric:Thanks mom.. (1 Week) (Dont you forget about me Cover plays) (Eric lands off his plan and greets his friends,and hugs Gracie) (Later,they all finish Stevie's track and races on it,together) (They all zoom by the camera as it fades away) End Credits Trivia *As You See Dylan is sunburned in this episode *This is the first hour long episode of the series *This Episode Makes a Apperance Of Victorious Character Cat Saying YEAA!! Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Unaired Episodes